Zug um Zug
by Iru-ST
Summary: Kirk nimmt Spock mit auf Landurlaub und lässt sich dort zum Ärger seines Ersten Offiziers mit einer verdächtigen Person ein.. K/f, K/S Slash
1. Abflug

**Zug um Zug**

"Captains Logbuch, Sternzeit 6022.1

Wir sind heute in Gamma II eingelaufen. Die Reparaturen der Antriebssysteme werden voraussichtlich in vier Tagen abgeschlossen sein. Bis dahin habe ich der gesamten Crew Landurlaub erteilt, außer Mr. Scott und zwei weiteren Ingenieuren, die die Arbeiten überwachen."

Kirk lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Wenn jemand Landurlaub brauchte, dann er selbst. Die zermürbende Routinearbeit der letzten Monate hatte mehr an seinen Nerven gezehrt als eine gefährliche Außenmission es je hätte tun können. So sehr er seine Lady auch liebte, wie er die USS Enterprise bei sich liebevoll nannte, kein Mensch war dazu geboren, auf Dauer nur in geschlossenen Räumen zu leben. Oder um es anders zu formulieren: die Decke fiel ihm auf den Kopf. Was Spock wohl zu dieser Redensart sagen würde? Kirk lächelte in sich hinein, als er an den Vulkanier und sein gespanntes Verhältnis zu bildhaften Redewendungen dachte.

Plötzlich brummte der Türsummer und Kirk schrak zusammen. Wer war denn jetzt noch an Bord? Yeoman Edison betrat sein Quartier. Höflich lächelnd trat sie an den Schreibtisch und reichte ihm ein kleines Paket. "Das wurde für sie geliefert, Sir. Offenbar eine Werbesendung oder ähnliches, allerdings persönlich adressiert, so dass ich dachte, es ihnen lieber zu bringen, vielleicht.."

"Danke, Yeoman." unterbrach Kirk sie. "Sollten Sie nicht längst ihren Landurlaub angetreten haben?" Ein Lächeln entschärfte seine leicht genervt klingenden Worte. Edison wurde rot und stammelte "Sie sind ja noch an Bord und ich dachte, vielleicht brauchen Sie etwas.." "Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich brauche nichts und Sie verlassen jetzt bitte das Schiff. Wir alle benötigen dringend Erholung, wenn wir auf der nächsten Mission die volle Leistung erbringen wollen." "Ja, Sir!" Edison versteifte sich, nickte und verließ zügig den Raum.

Kirk seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf, sowohl über sich als auch seine neue Yeoman. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, bemutterte ihn oft geradezu und ging ihm gerade dadurch gnadenlos auf die Nerven. Wofür er sich dann kurz darauf oft schämte, beim nächsten Mal versuchte, seinen Unmut ihr gegenüber zu verbergen, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Auf Dauer konnte das nicht so weitergehen. Ihre Zusammenarbeit funktionierte einfach nicht und irgendwann musste er Konsequenzen ziehen. Vielleicht fand sich ja ein anderer Offizier, der sich sogar gern von ihr umsorgen ließ.

Während er über Edison nachdachte, drehte er das kleine Päckchen, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, unbewusst in den Händen herum und betrachtete flüchtig die schwarzweiß gemusterte Verpackung. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Schriftzug und er schaute genauer hin: "Kunst und Schach sind nur verschiedene Felder, in denen dieselbe Poesie Ausdruck findet."

Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dieses Zitat schon einmal gelesen zu haben. Neugierig geworden zerriss er die Verpackung und betrachtete den Inhalt - ein klassisches zweidimensionales Schachspiel. Klein und schwer lag es in seiner Hand. Es war offenbar handgefertigt, die Maserung sprach für echtes Holz. Hier war kein Replikator am Werk gewesen, sondern jemand, der sein Handwerk verstand und liebte. So etwas hatte inzwischen Seltenheitswert. Kirk öffnete das Brett und betrachtete die enthaltenen Figuren. Sie waren handgeschnitzt und stellten Vertreter verschiedener humanoider Rassen da. Eine schöne Arbeit. Schließlich fand er noch einen Zettel und las ihn - neugierig geworden, wer ihm dieses wertvolle Geschenk wohl bereitet hatte.

"Sehr geehrter Captain Kirk, wir hörten von ihrer Ankunft auf Gamma II in den Medien und würden uns sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie das "Schachcafè Remis" durch einen Besuch beehren könnten. Unsere Lokalität befindet sich im schönsten Erholungsresort des Planeten, nicht weit entfernt vom Nordstrand. Hier treffen sich die erfolgreichsten Schachspieler des Systems zu spannenden Turnieren, um später in unserer exklusiven Wellnessoase zu relaxen und den Tag an der Lichtbar ausklingen zu lassen. Betrachten Sie das kleine mitgeschickte Präsent als Ausdruck unseres tief empfundenen Wunsches, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihr Team vom Schachcafè Remis."

Kirk ließ den Zettel sinken. Es war also wirklich nur Werbung. Normalerweise ärgerte es ihn, wenn er unaufgefordert etwas zugeschickt bekam. Andererseits.. Das Geschenk war wirklich mit Geschmack ausgewählt. Und die Aussicht auf einen ausgiebigen Strandspaziergang und das eine oder andere Spiel in entspannter Atmosphäre erschien ihm plötzlich sehr reizvoll. Ob Spock mitkommen würde?

Es gab, abgesehen von ihm selbst, nur wenige Schachspieler an Bord, die es mit dem Vulkanier aufnehmen konnten. Eine neue Herausforderung würde ihn vielleicht reizen. Und ihn ausnahmsweise einmal von Bord locken. Im Gegensatz zu Edison ließ Spock sich keinen Landurlaub befehlen, sondern fand immer eine Ausrede, warum er unbedingt noch etwas auf dem Schiff erledigen musste. Kirk argwöhnte, dass der Vulkanier im Grunde froh war, wenn er seine Ruhe hatte und sich ganz ohne menschliche Störungen in seiner Arbeit vergraben konnte. Aber dieses Mal kam er ihm nicht so davon!

Kirk ging zur Verbindungstür ihrer Quartiere und betätigte den Summer. Die Tür öffnete sich und Spock trat zu ihm. "Ja bitte Captain?" Er sah abgeschlagen und müde aus. Nur wer den Vulkanier gut kannte, konnte es an seinen beherrschten Gesichtszügen ablesen. Doch dass sie überhaupt erkennbar war, deutete auf eine wirklich gravierende Erschöpfung hin. Kirks Entschluss, Spock hier rauszuholen, verfestigte sich. Es machte ihm Sorgen, seinen ersten Offizier und Freund so zu sehen.

"Spock. Schau mal, was ich zugeschickt bekommen habe." Er reichte ihm das Schachspiel. Spock betrachtete ausgiebig das schöne Stück und las den Zettel darin. "Faszinierend, Captain. Werden Sie dieser raffinierten Werbung erliegen und das Schachcafé besuchen?" "Ja Spock, denn ich bin nur ein schwacher Mensch, wie du weißt. Und ich brauche dringend Erholung." Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee für eine möglicherweise aussichtsreichere Überzeugungstaktik. "Allerdings gibt es ein Problem.. ich werde wohl leider nicht dorthin können, weil unsere Sicherheitsteams nicht verfügbar sind."

Kirk setzte sein bestes betrübtes Gesicht auf und unterdrückte den Drang, über sein eigenes Rührstück zu lachen. Er kämpfte hier mit allen Mitteln, aber es war die Sache wert. "Sie brauchen ein Sicherheitsteam, Captain?" wunderte sich Spock. "Gibt es aktuelle Bedrohungen auf Gamma II? Ich dachte, es ist ein friedlicher Planet mit basisdemokratischer Politik und sehr geringer Kriminalität."

"Das ist richtig Spock. Aber gerade erst kam eine Meldung des Außenministeriums herein, dass.. äh... von einem anliegenden Gefängnisschiff mehrere Sträflinge entkommen konnten, die bewaffnet sind. Bis sie wieder eingefangen worden sind, herrscht Sicherheitsstufe 1 auf dem Planeten. Allein kann ich also keinen Landgang unternehmen, den ich eigentlich dringend bräuchte.." Er ließ seine Erschöpfung deutlich durchblicken und dazu brauchte er nicht einmal schauspielerisches Talent.

"Vielleicht sollte ich Sie begleiten, Captain? Eigentlich muss ich zwar dringend eine Vermessung der.." "Ein sehr guter Vorschlag, Spock, so machen wir es!" Kirk frohlockte innerlich. "Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde im Transporterraum." Er ging schnell hinüber in sein Quartier, bevor es sich sein erster Offizier anders überlegen konnte.

Spock blieb verwirrt zurück. Er fühlte sich überrumpelt, aber auch erfreut über die Aussicht, dem Captain zu helfen und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Unlogisch. Er war täglich mit Kirk zusammen, ihr Beruf erforderte es. Was war an einem Landgang anders als auf der Enterprise, dass solche Emotionen in ihm entstanden? Schließlich beendete er die ergebnislose Gefühlsanalyse und begann, sich für den Ausflug umzuziehen.

***

58 Minuten und 17 Sekunden später betrat Spock den Transporterraum. Er hatte seinen Phaser bei sich, trug aber ansonsten Zivilkleidung. Was in seinem Fall eine schwarze gefütterte Robe und schwarze Thermohosen umfasste. Auf Gamma II herrschten im Moment recht niedrige Temperaturen und durch seine Physiologie neigte er dazu, sich leicht zu erkälten.

Kirk war schon vorher eingetroffen und unterhielt sich lächelnd mit dem armen Fähnrich, der an diesem Tag Transporterdienst schieben musste. Intern wurden solche ungeliebten Dienste oft ausgelost, was Kirk wusste und stillschweigend duldete, auch wenn es nicht dem offiziellen Prozedere entsprach.

Als er Spock hereinkommen sah, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Es war ewig her, dass er den Vulkanier in etwas anderem als seiner schlichten Uniform gesehen hatte. Zusammen mit seinem schwarzen seidig glänzenden Haar, den schrägen Augenbrauen und spitzen Ohren wirkte er in seiner schwarzen Robe wie ein eleganter Teufel. Er sah fremd aus und.. überaus erotisch, gestand sich Kirk ein.

Wie das Aussehen täuschen konnte! Sein erster Offizier war alles andere als teuflisch, sondern die Loyalität und Rechtschaffenheit in Person. Und was die Erotik betraf, bezweifelte Kirk stark, dass Spock auch nur das geringste Interesse daran hatte. Er war stets beherrscht und hielt jedes Gefühl unter Kontrolle. Eigentlich schade, ging es Kirk durch den Kopf.

Aber jeder musste nach seiner eigenen Fasson leben und es stand ihm nicht zu, an Spock irgendwelche privaten Erwartungen zu stellen. Es gab zudem genug andere Frauen und Männer, die sich mit Freude auf Kirk einließen. Er holte sich die sexuelle Befriedigung und Zärtlichkeit, die er brauchte, ohne komplizierte Beziehungen einzugehen. Anderen mochte seine Lebensweise oberflächlich erscheinen, aber Kirk sah es als beste Lösung in seinem Beruf an, in dem er ständig herumreiste und nur Untergebene um sich hatte.

Wie sollte eine Beziehung zwischen jemandem aus seiner Crew und ihm als Vorgesetzten funktionieren, besonders wenn es zu Streit kam? Das wollte sich Kirk lieber nicht ausmalen. Ebenso wenig wie eine Fernbeziehung, in der ein Partner jahrelang auf seinem Heimatplaneten wartete, während der andere Lichtjahre entfernt durch die Galaxie reiste. Nein, da erschien ihm eine Affäre ohne Konsequenzen als die praktikablere Lösung, und Landgänge waren die ideale Gelegenheit dafür.

Kirk und Spock stellten sich auf die Transporterplattform. "Energie." nickte Kirk dem Fähnrich zu und beide lösten sich in ihre Moleküle auf, als dieser einen Hebel an der Konsole betätigte.

***

Sie rematerialisierten auf einem der beiden größeren Flughäfen von Gamma II. Von hier aus flogen schnelle Gleiter zu verschiedenen Zielen auf dem Planeten. Zahlreiche Reisende drängten sich durch die Hallen, wovon Menschen nur einen kleinen Teil ausmachten. Spock beobachtete aufmerksam die Abläufe und sein Blick verengte sich plötzlich. "Captain, wir haben Sicherheitsstufe 1, aber offensichtlich wurden keine Kontrollschleusen errichtet. Wie sollen so die Flüchtlinge gefasst werden, bevor sie den Planeten verlassen? Das ist ein unentschuldbares Versäumnis und wir sollten Kontakt mit der Flughafenleitung aufnehmen".

Kirk atmete tief ein und seufzte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein Schwindel so schnell auffliegen würde. "Spock.. ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen. Es gab keinen Gefängnisausbruch, das habe ich mir nur ausgedacht." Spock drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum, Captain?". Er war wahrscheinlich verwirrt, zeigte aber eine stoische Miene. Letztlich war er auch einiges gewöhnt bei seinen menschlichen Kollegen, dachte Kirk halb amüsiert, halb schuldbewusst.

"Ich wollte, dass auch du dir Zeit zur Erholung nimmst. Ich bin zwar nicht Bones, aber auch ich sehe, wenn ich einen überarbeiteten Vulkanier vor mir habe.""Hat meine Arbeit in letzter Zeit Defizite aufgewiesen?" fragte Spock. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie leisten hervorragende Arbeit. Aber wir wollen ja das es so bleibt. Außerdem sollten Sie als erster Offizier in jedem Punkt mit gutem Vorbild vorangehen, auch was die Achtung der eigenen körperlichen Ressourcen angeht." Kirk bemerkte, dass er wieder anfing, Spock zu siezen, wie er es auf der Brücke meistens tat. Instinktiv ließ er wohl den Captain durchscheinen, wenn er etwas dringend erreichen wollte.

Ob das reichte? Kirk befürchtete, dass Spock direkt umkehren und den Ausflug streichen würde. Hatte er mit seiner Flunkerei der Sache endgültig den Garaus gemacht? Der Vulkanier blickte starr geradeaus und schien in Gedanken versunken. Nach einiger Zeit nickte er schließlich und ging zügig weiter. Freudig überrascht eilte Kirk ihm hinterher. Kurz darauf kamen sie am Gate an, wo Gleiter in Richtung Norden abflogen.

"Ich möchte selbst fliegen" sagte Kirk und ging an den bemannten Taxis vorbei. Spock folgte ihm nun, ohne den Wunsch des Captains zu kommentieren, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte resigniert. Letztlich kamen sie bei einem freien Gleiter an, der allerdings seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte. Kirk warf sich in den gepolsterten Pilotensitz und lächelte zu Spock hinüber. "Nun komm schon, steig ein!" rief er übermütig und ließ voll Vorfreude die Hände über die Steuerung gleiten. Spock kletterte steif und umständlich in den Gleiter, aktivierte die Personensicherung und schaute starr geradeaus auf den Bug.

Kirk seufzte. Hoffentlich würde sich die Stimmung des Vulkaniers im Laufe des Tages noch bessern. Doch als er den Motor aktivierte und den Gleiter anrollen ließ, vergaß er alles andere und genoss das beflügelnde Gefühl, alleiniger Herr über ein Flugzeug zu sein. Als sie Höhe gewonnen hatten, zog er den Steuerknüppel herum, so dass sie in die Sitze gedrückt wurden und nahezu mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit flogen sie in Richtung Nordmeer davon.

***

"Irgendwo hier sollte der Landeplatz sein." Kirk starrte angespannt auf die Steuerkonsole. "Dieses verdammte Navigationsgerät ist uralt und zeigt ständig andere Koordinaten für unser Reiseziel an." Er war knapp davor, mit der Faust auf das Gerät zu schlagen.

Vielleicht sollten wir anhalten und jemanden nach dem Weg fragen?" sagte Spock trocken. Kirk sah ihn überrascht an und lachte. "Ja, mach dich nur über mich lustig, ich habe es verdient. Aber im Grunde hast du recht, ich sollte jemanden fragen, der sich hier auskennt." Er kontaktierte über Funk den nächsten Flugplatz und ließ sich die korrekten Koordinaten durchgeben. Anschließend lehnte er sich entspannt zurück, schaute nach unten und bewunderte das beeindruckende Panorama, das sich ihnen bot.

Die Küstenlandschaft war rauh und felsig. Sie wurde immer wieder von kleinen Stränden durchbrochen, deren Sand fast schwarz wirkte - Zeugnis der zahlreichen Vulkanausbrüche, die es früher hier gegeben hatte. Inzwischen hatte man Wege gefunden, diese Naturkatastrophen nicht mehr nur vorherzusagen, sondern auch zu vermeiden und sogar die austretenden Energien wirtschaftlich zu nutzen. Eine Technologie, die hier auf Gamma II entwickelt wurde und dem Planeten föderationsweites Ansehen und finanzielle Unabhängigkeit gebracht hatte.

Auch Spock wirkte nun lockerer. Die Neugier des Wissenschaftlers gewann in ihm die Oberhand, er betrachtete einen der gezähmten Vulkane, den sie gerade überquerten und der von zahlreichen Gebäuden und komplexen Geräten umgeben war. Auf einem Padd lass er sich wissenschaftliche Artikel dazu durch und machte sich Notizen. Nun gut, als erholsame Freizeitaktivität würde ich das noch nicht bezeichnen, dachte Kirk, aber es ist zumindest ein Fortschritt zur Bordroutine.

Sie hatten inzwischen den Landeplatz erreicht und er ließ den Gleiter sanft aufsetzen und ausrollen. Es war im Prinzip nur eine einzelne Piste, die sich in die Landschaft einfügte. Wenige Gleiter hatten hierher gefunden. Kirk, der eher einen von Touristen überfluteten großen Flugplatz erwartet hatte, war angenehm überrascht.

Er stieg aus und trat vor den Gleiter. Wind zerzauste seine Haare, die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und seinen Lungen füllten sich mit frischer Luft. Er schloss die Augen und kostete den Moment aus. Er genoss die Natur in vollen Zügen, auf die er so lange hatte verzichten müssen.

Spock trat hinter ihn, ungewöhnlich nah, so dass Kirk die Hitze spüren konnte, die von dem Vulkanier ausging. Das Gefühl war ihm nicht unangenehm, es ging in seine intensiven Empfindungen mit ein und erregte ihn. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah direkt in die braunen Augen seines Freundes.

Spock trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und sah auf sein Padd. "Captain, in wenigen Minuten fährt ein Shuttlebus in das von uns anvisierte Erholungsresort. Wir sollten uns dorthin begeben". Er wies hinüber zu der Straße, die sich von der Landepiste fort in Richtung Küste schlängelte.

Kirk nickte kurz und ging los. Er spürte immer noch Erregung in sich, die sich wie eine heiße Flüssigkeit in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich in Sehnsüchte verstieg, für die es keine Befriedigung geben konnte. Solche unbeabsichtigte Nähe und Berührungen ließen sich in einer engen Freundschaft kaum vermeiden. Der Fehler lag allein bei ihm, da er oder eher sein Körper diese Situationen sexuell interpretierte. Seltsam nur, dass er sonst immer instinktiv genau wusste, bei welchen Personen er Chancen hatte und bei welchen nicht, nur bei Spock hielt ihn sein Instinkt wiederholt zum Narren.


	2. Resort

Als sie im Resort ankamen, hatte die Sonne ihren Höhepunkt gerade überschritten. Es war jetzt angenehm warm und Kirk zog seine Jacke aus. Die Gammeraner, denen sie auf dem Weg zur Rezeption begegneten, liefen zum größten Teil nur in kurzen Hosen herum. Sie waren behaarter als Menschen, so dass sie wenig Schutz durch Kleidung benötigten. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren grober und es gab einige weitere körperliche Details, in denen sie sich von Menschen unterschieden. Aber insgesamt wirkte diese humanoide Rasse vertraut, im Gegensatz zu vielen sehr fremdartigen Wesen, denen Kirk im Universum schon begegnet war. Ähnliche Umweltbedingungen erzeugten offenbar häufig ähnliche Ergebnisse in der Evolution, dachte Kirk nicht zum ersten Mal.

Neben den Gammeranern, bei denen es sich vorwiegend um Angestellte des Resorts handelte, hielten sich vor allem menschliche Touristen hier auf. Sie begegneten sogar zwei Mitarbeitern aus dem wissenschaftlichen Labor der Enterprise, die freundlich grüßten und im Vorbeigehen Spock erstaunt musterten. "Die Welt ist doch ein Dorf, Spock" sagte Kirk lächelnd. "Eine unlogische Bemerkung, Captain, da sich die Ausdehnungen der Welt oder was wir im allgemeinen darunter verstehen und einer Ortschaft, wie sie gewöhnlich als Dorf bezeichnet wird, derart unterscheiden, dass eine Gleichsetzung unmöglich erscheint." antwortete Spock routiniert. Kirk lachte. "Wenn Bones jetzt hier wäre, würde ich mich zurücklehnen und euer Streitgespräch über irdische Redewendungen und ihre Bedeutung genießen, aber ich selbst bin nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Lass uns schauen, was dieses schöne Fleckchen uns zu bieten hat".

Die Rezeption bestand aus einem einfachen Holz-Pavillon, unter dem dem ein lässig gekleideter Gammeraner saß und sie lächelnd begrüßte. Die Technik um ihn herum war allerdings sehr modern. Ein hochauflösender riesiger Bildschirm zeigte das gesamte Resort in beeindruckender Detailtiefe. Berührte man ihn, erschienen Informationen zu dem ausgewählten Gebiet.

Das Resort setzte sich aus einem kleinen Park, Ferienhäusern, Restaurants, Sportanlagen und Einkaufsmöglichkeiten zusammen. Es lag direkt vor einer beeindruckenden Steilwand, an der ein Pfad hinunter auf den schwarzen Strand führte. Kirk berührte die Darstellung eines der Ferienhäuser und es erschien eine Innenansicht, über die er sich die einzelnen Räume anzeigen lassen konnte. Er pfiff durch die Zähne, als er die luxuriöse Einrichtung und den großen Whirlpool entdeckte.

Der Preis, der diskret daneben erschien, war allerdings auch nicht ohne. Für ihn selbst stellte das kein Problem dar, da er gutes Geld bei der Sternenflotte verdiente und fast alles sofort ausgab, wenn sich die Gelegenheit zum Amüsieren bot. Bei Spock war er sich da allerdings nicht so sicher. Nur selten sah man ihn etwas für sich selbst kaufen, er hielt sein Geld offenbar zusammen, für welchen fernen Tag und Verwendungszweck auch immer.

"Spock, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen ein Haus mieten? Groß genug sind sie allemal, jeder von uns könnte ein Stockwerk für sich haben, so dass du deine Ruhe hast für.. Meditationen und so weiter." Oder was auch immer Vulkanier in ihrer Freizeit noch taten, er selbst hatte natürlich anderes vor als zu meditieren, dachte Kirk vergnügt. Spock nickte. "Das ist angemessen, Captain".

Sie buchten das Haus für zwei Nächte und machten sich auf den Weg dorthin, der durch den Park des Resorts führte. Die einheimische Fauna ähnelte insofern der irdischen, als dass die meisten Pflanzen grün aussahen und Sauerstoff produzierten, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie hatten aber keine Blätter im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern zogen sich wie lange Bänder in alle Richtungen und bildeten unzählige Netze, so dass ein Durchkommen abseits des Weges kaum möglich gewesen wäre. Gelegentlich konnten sie ein Zirpen und Scharren kleiner Tiere hören, von denen aber nichts zu sehen war. Spock zückte schon seinen Tricorder für nähere Untersuchungen, aber Kirk zog ihn weiter. Sie waren schließlich auf keiner wissenschaftlichen Erkundungsmission, sondern im Urlaub.

Endlich erreichten sie ihr Domizil für die nächsten Tage. Es wirkte noch beeindruckender als auf dem Auskunftsbildschirm. Man hätte es als Strandvilla bezeichnen können, wenn nicht jede Verspieltheit im Design gefehlt hätte. Seine Architektur vereinigte perfekt Funktionalität und Ästhetik.

Eine elegante Hochsicherheitstür führte ins Innere, wo Kirk zielsicher auf die erste Sessellandschaft zusteuerte und sich fallen ließ. "Hier lässt es sich aushalten, Mr. Spock!". Er grinste den Vulkanier an wie ein Schuljunge. Spock musterte ihn und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem ersten kleinen Lächeln an diesem Tag. "Ich denke auch, dass ich es hier aushalten werde, Captain."

***

"Apropos 'Captain', ich habe dich oft genug gebeten, mich außerhalb des Dienstes Jim zu nennen und in diesem Urlaubsparadies bestehe ich darauf. Ich will hier nicht an meinen Rang erinnert werden und alles was an Arbeit damit verbunden ist. Das würde den Erholungseffekt erheblich beeinträchtigen." Streng schaute Kirk seinen ersten Offizier an. "Zu Befehl.. Jim". In Spocks Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. Kirk lächelte zufrieden.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Schachcafé Remis, um etwas zu essen und die eine oder andere Partie zu spielen. Und zu sehen, ob die Werbung hält, was sie verspricht, dachte Kirk bei sich.

Im Remis angekommen, hatten sie keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren. Das Café war gepflegt und stilvoll. Sie suchten sich einen Tisch draußen aus, von dem aus sie direkt auf das Meer blicken konnten, das sich in kleinen Wellen an den Strand ergoss.

Die Karte bot eine Vielzahl an typischen Gerichten der Föderationsplaneten, mit einem Schwerpunkt auf irdischer Küche, vermutlich weil es hauptsächlich Menschen waren, die hier Urlaub machten. Einige Gerichte wurden sogar frisch zubereitet, Kirk wählte eines davon, das sogenannte "Bauernfrühstück". Er ließ es sich schmecken, während Spock einen Salat aß und misstrauisch das Essen seines Captains beäugte. Vermutlich sucht er die Bauern darin, dachte Kirk albern.

Er war bester Laune, das Wetter war herrlich und das klare grünblaue Wasser lockte. Wie lange war es her, dass er RICHTIG geschwommen war, mehr als eine Runde im kleinen Mannschaftspool der Enterprise? Alles dort war rationiert, die Dauer, das Wasser, die Ausdehnung.. nicht vergleichbar mit diesem Meer in all seiner natürlichen Schönheit, das sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte.

Als Kirk aufgegessen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen und schlenderte hinunter zum Strand. Da er wusste, dass Spock wenig von Wasser außerhalb seines Trinkglases hielt, bat er ihn gar nicht erst mitzukommen. Er ging ein Stück weiter, so dass man ihm vom Restaurant nicht sehen konnte, zog sich aus und rannte direkt in die Fluten. Das Wasser war eiskalt und er schnappte nach Luft, als sein Körper vollständig eintauchte. Aber es war großartig! Er fühlte sich erfrischt und belebt und leckte das salzige Wasser von seinen Lippen. Kleine längliche Fische berührten seine Füße und schwammen dann weiter. Das Wasser war so klar, dass er jedes Detail erkennen konnte.

Dann tat er es den Fischen nach und schwamm hinaus. Er stellte sich das Bild vor, das er jetzt für einen imaginären Beobachter aus dem Weltraum abgeben würde - ein winziges Staubkorn auf einem gewaltigen Ozean, fast ein Nichts. Der Gedanke tat ihm erstaunlicherweise gut, obwohl sein Selbstbewusstsein sonst sehr ausgeprägt war und das nicht ohne Grund bei all seinen Leistungen für die Sternenflotte und Föderation. Aber diese Erfahrung hier wirkte relativierend. Es gab Dinge, die größer waren als er und er erkannte es mit einem Gefühl an, das Ehrfurcht nahe kam.

Bei all den Eindrücken und Gedanken verlor er aber seine gewohnte, auf dutzenden Außeneinsätzen gewonnene Routine nicht. Sie sorgte für seine Sicherheit, ohne dass er bewusst daran denken musste. Instinktiv kehrte er um, als seine Kräfte nachließen. Zum Schwimmen würde noch später genug Zeit sein. Er kam langsam an den Strand gewatet und sah plötzlich Spock dort stehen. Der Vulkanier hielt Sicherheitsabstand vom Wasser, hatte aber zumindest seine gefütterte Robe ausgezogen und schien die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Er trug nur noch ein dünnes Shirt, durch das sich seine Muskeln deutlich abzeichneten. Kirk wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er selbst nackt war.

Er badete fast immer nackt und unter Menschen war das mittlerweile zum Standard geworden, die prüden Zeiten waren vorbei, in denen man sich dafür Gummikleidung über den Körper zog. Niemand dachte sich mehr etwas dabei. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie es Vulkanier mit Nacktheit hielten. Aber was sollte er tun? Es wäre mehr als seltsam gewesen, sich jetzt irgendwie mit den Händen zu bedecken und hätte die Situation erst recht peinlich werden lassen.

So ging er möglichst selbstverständlich auf Spock zu, der neben seiner abgelegten Kleidung stand, als würde er sie bewachen. Kirk blickte ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern schaute suchend nach einem Handtuch. Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, eins mitzunehmen! Eigentlich waren sie ja auch zum Essen und Spielen hergekommen, das Bad im Meer war ein spontaner Entschluss gewesen.

Er zitterte vor Kälte und bekam eine Gänsehaut, bei all dem Sonnenschein waren die Temperaturen trotzdem allenfalls frühlingshaft. Sollte er jetzt nass in seine Klamotten schlüpfen und so den weiteren Abend verbringen? Typisch menschlich die Aktion, spontan und ohne durchdachte Vorbereitung. So würde es Spock beschreiben, dachte er grimmig und sah den Vulkanier endlich an.

Kirk zuckte zusammen, als er Spocks Blick direkt auf sich gerichtet fand, wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile. Wäre er nicht bereits nackt gewesen, hätte er behauptet, dass Spock ihn mit den Augen auszog, so intensiv musterte er ihn. "Suchen Sie das hier, Captain?" fragte Spock mit ruhiger Stimme und zeigte ihm ein Handtuch. "Ich habe es geholt, als ich Sie ins Wasser gehen sah. Es ist viel zu kalt, um sich an der Luft trocknen zu lassen."

Anstatt ihm das Handtuch zu geben, wie es Kirk erwartet hatte, trat er nun auf ihn zu, legte es ihm über die Schultern und zog es langsam vorne zusammen. Kirk schluckte und fühlte sich erneut überfordert von der Situation. Alles drängte ihn, sich an Spock anzulehnen, seine Wärme zu fühlen, ihn zu küssen. Aber Spock gab ihm kein Zeichnen, seine Miene war undurchdringlich, seine Körpersprache nicht vorhanden. Zudem fühlte Kirk eine gewisse Schüchternheit und Nervosität in sich, die absolut untypisch für ihn war. Schließlich wandte er sich zur Seite, trocknete sich kurz ab und schlüpfte schnell in seine Kleidung.

"Danke Spock, du hast wie immer mitgedacht, im Gegensatz zu mir." Er suchte nach einem unbeschwerten, lockeren Ton und fand ihn, beinahe. "Wir sollten jetzt zurück ins Café gehen und Schach spielen, dafür sind wir schließlich hergekommen." Spock nickte und sie verließen gemeinsam den Strand.

In diesem Moment bedauerte Kirk seine eigene Zurückhaltung, die ihn diese fast romantische Situation nicht hatte nutzen lassen. Aber was wussten Vulkanier von Romantik? Vielleicht hatte Spock nur die menschliche Anatomie studiert, als er ihn so intensiv musterte? Und dass er für die Gesundheit seines Captains sorgte, war nichts ungewöhnliches, sondern seiner Loyalität und Freundschaft geschuldet.

Zumindest diese Freundschaft stand auf dem Spiel, wenn er sich Spock nähern würde und ihn damit verschreckte. Vielleicht auch ihre gemeinsame berufliche Zusammenarbeit. Das wollte Kirk nicht riskieren wegen Anflügen sexueller Lust, die er in Spocks Nähe verspürte. Es würde vorübergehen, wie es das immer tat und er war ein erwachsener Mann, der sich beherrschen konnte, wenn nötig.

***

Sie gingen durch das Schachcafé und betraten durch die Hintertür eine Terrasse, wo unter freiem Himmel zahlreiche Tische aufgestellt waren, auf denen zwei- und dreidimensionale Schachbretter standen. Spieler verschiedener Rassen und Geschlechts saßen sich gegenüber, grübelten oder zogen ihre Figuren.

Spock erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als ihm ein Klingone auffiel, der an einem der Tische saß. Kirk befürchtete schon, von dem Mann würde eine Bedrohung ausgehen, als Spock sich zu ihm wandte und leise sagte "Das ist Valtok, einer der erfolgreichsten lebenden Schachspieler. Er hat sogar gegen auf Vulkan entwickelte Computerprogramme gewonnen.. "

"Oh na dann Spock, sollten Sie ihn kennenlernen. Ich suche mir inzwischen einen anderen Spielpartner". Er nickte Spock aufmunternd zu und sah dem Vulkanier mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen hinterher, als er zügig auf den Klingonen zuging, ihn für seine Verhältnisse fast euphorisch begrüßte und sich zu ihm setzte. "So schnell bin ich abgeschrieben" murmelte Kirk vor sich hin und kam sich reichlich kindisch dabei vor. Er sollte froh sein, dass Spock hier so etwas wie soziale Kontakte knüpfte und Freude an ihrem Landgang hatte.

Suchend sah sich Kirk im Raum um. Die meisten Tische waren besetzt und jetzt am späten Nachmittag wurde es immer voller. Bei einer Spielerin war jedoch gerade ein Platz freigeworden. Sie war einer der wenigen Vulkanier im Raum und sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie seinen suchenden Blick bemerkte. Das war wirklich erstaunlich! Anders als Spock schien sie mit ihrer Mimik nicht zu geizen. Noch dazu war ihr Lächeln einfach bezaubernd. Er schlängelte sich zu ihrem Tisch durch und stellte sich vor.

"Oh James Kirk, ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört, wer auch nicht." Sie lächelte erneut und strich sich durch das kurze schwarze Haar. "Ich heiße T'svai und würde mich sehr über ein Spiel mit ihnen freuen". Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setze sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, T'svai." Sie fingen an, Schach zu spielen und bemerkten schnell, dass sie ungefähr gleich stark waren, was die Partie lang und spannend machte. Sie nahmen es beide trotzdem nicht allzu ernst damit, zwischen den Zügen in Ruhe nachzudenken, sondern unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.

T'svai erzählte unter anderem von ihrer Kindheit. Sie war nicht auf Vulkan aufgewachsen, sondern einer abgelegenen Kolonie, wo die Tradition der Gefühlsbeherrschung nicht allzu hoch gehangen wurde. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, vor allem den Planeten urbar zu machen, so dass die Kolonisten unabhängig von Nahrungslieferungen ihrer alten Heimat wurden. Als ausgebildete Biologin züchtete sie im Labor neue Pflanzen, die auf ihrem Planeten gedeihen konnten und gleichzeitig für Vulkanier genießbar waren.

T'svai war eine interessante Frau, intelligent, gebildet und Kirk fand sie zudem sehr attraktiv. Sie trug ein Kleid in sommerlichen Farben, das die Schlankheit ihres Körpers unterstrich. Wenn er sie freundlich neckte, zog sie ihre entzückenden Augenbrauen nach oben. Es machte ihm Spaß, mit ihr zu reden und ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten. Immer wieder strich sie sich durch die kurzen Haare und brachte damit ihre spitzen Ohren zur Geltung, an denen kleine Perlen befestigt waren. Noch nie hatte er diese Art Schmuck bei Vulkaniern gesehen.

Derart abgelenkt verlor Kirk die erste Schachpartie letztendlich, zumindest war die Ablenkung seine Ausrede dafür. Er stürzte sich in die nächste Partie und gewann sie knapp. T'svai war deswegen nicht enttäuscht und auch nachdem sie aufgehört hatten, zu spielen, plauderten sie weiter miteinander. Als es schließlich anfing, dunkel zu werden, fragte Kirk "Wollen wir reingehen, an die Bar?" Sie nickte lächelnd und stand auf.

Kirk stand ebenfalls auf und sah sich suchend im Raum um. Er konnte Spock nicht entdecken, während der Klingone offenbar inzwischen einen neuen Spielpartner gefunden hatte. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, sich nicht mehr um seinen Freund gekümmert zu haben. Andererseits - Spock war alt genug, sich allein eine Beschäftigung zu suchen, sie waren schließlich keine siamesischen Zwillinge. Entschlossen folgte er T'svai an die Bar.

***

Die "Lichtbar" trug ihren Namen nicht umsonst. Nicht nur, dass an der Decke unzählige kleine Strahler rotierten, die in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten. Die Wände waren zudem mit einem reflektierenden Material überzogen, so dass das Licht durch den ganzen Raum streute und ihn in immer wieder neuen Farben und Mustern erstrahlen ließ. Die Strahler bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, was einen fast hypnotisierenden Effekt hatte, wie Kirk bemerkte.

Nachdem sie an der Bar etwas getrunken hatten, waren sie auf die Tanzfläche gewechselt. Es wurde gerade ein langsamer Song gespielt und er hielt T'svai im Arm. Kirk war ein geübter Tänzer. Ihre Bewegungen ergänzten sich perfekt. Sie sah zu ihm auf, dieses Mal ohne zu lächeln. In ihren Augen war ein sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck, den Kirk gut kannte und der in aufregendem Kontrast zu ihren vulkanischen Zügen stand. Er flüsterte ihr ein Kompliment ins Ohr und spürte, wie sie unter seinem Atem erschauerte. Sie lehnte sich enger an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Kirk lächelte. Er fühlte sich wohl und die Vorstellung, wie er später ihre spitzen Ohren mit seinen Lippen erkunden würde, erregte ihn.

Hier war das noch nicht möglich, zu viele Leute drängten sich in der Bar und ein großer Teil erkannte ihn wahrscheinlich, auch wenn es kaum aufdringliche Blicke gab. Man ließ ihm diskret seine Privatsphäre, doch er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass alles was er tat, letztlich von öffentlichem Interesse war und am nächsten Tag in den Medien erscheinen konnte.

"Lass uns gehen." flüsterte er T'svai zu. Sie nickte, nahm seine Hand und sie traten gemeinsam nach draußen. Inzwischen war es völlig dunkel geworden. Trotzdem konnte man noch gut die Umgebung und das Meer erkennen, in dem sich das Licht der zwei Monde spiegelte. Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und gingen hinunter an den Strand. Hand in Hand liefen sie am Wasser entlang, von dem ihre Füße gelegentlich kühl überspült wurden. Sie sagten nichts mehr, sondern genossen die Stille um sich herum, die nur durch das Rauschen der Wellen unterbrochen wurde. Schließlich zog Kirk die Vulkanierin an sich, sah ihr in die Augen und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, doch als er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ, hielt sie inne. "Jim, ich.."

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln". Verlegen nahm er etwas Abstand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Die Nacht ist wunderschön und deine Anwesenheit sehr angenehm. Aber ich habe meine Gefühle noch nicht geordnet, ich kann nicht.." "Sssch" Kirk legte sanft einen Finger auf ihren schmalen Mund. "Du musst dich genauso wenig entschuldigen, wie ich. Jeder braucht seine Zeit, der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen, es wird langsam kalt." Er legte einen Arm um sie und begleitete sie zu dem Hotel, in dem sie ein Zimmer gemietet hatte. Sie verabredeten sich zum Frühstück in seinem Ferienhaus und küssten sich zum Abschied.

Kirk schlenderte zurück und zog eine Bilanz über den Abend. Mit T'svai hatte er eine aufregende Frau kennengelernt und die gemeinsamen Stunden sehr genossen. Natürlich war er enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht näher gekommen waren. Aber er kannte dieses Spiel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jede Form von Druck nur das Gegenteil des Gewünschten bewirkte. Er spürte, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie von sich aus auf ihn zuging.

Das Problem war nur, dass ihnen nicht allzu viel Zeit blieb, da er spätestens übermorgen wieder auf der Enterprise sein musste, um den Abschluss der Reparaturarbeiten zu überwachen und die Schichten der nächsten Woche einzuteilen. Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken an die Bürokratie, die mit dem Abflug der Enterprise verbunden sein würde.

In Gedanken versunken öffnete er mit einem Handdruck die Tür zu seinem Ferienhaus. Im Empfangsbereich saß Spock und sah ihn wortlos an.

***

Kirk fühlte sich plötzlich so schuldig wie eine Ehemann, der nach einem heißen Flirt nach Hause zu seiner Frau kommt. Das war absurd!

Er warf seine Schuhe auf die Ablage, ging zu einem der Replikatoren, die sich im Haus befanden und orderte einen Whisky. "Möchtest du auch etwas, Spock?" fragte er hinter sich. "Nein danke, Captain." "Nicht Captain, sag 'Jim'" fauchte Kirk fast. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen stand, zerrte an seinen Nerven. "Nein danke, CAPTAIN." betonte Spock frostig. Kirk drehte sich um und starrte den Vulkanier an. "OK, was ist los, Mr. Spock? Warum sitzen Sie hier nachts herum wie die personifizierte Anklage?"

Spock stand auf und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. "Ich klage niemanden an, Captain. Ich halte es nur für unverantwortlich, dass Sie sich als Sternenflottenkapitain mit dieser subversiven Person treffen."

Kirk stutzte "Subversive.. meinst du etwa T'svai? Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

"Ich habe mich über sie informiert. Sie gehört zu den Kolonisten von She-ren, die sich durch äußerst radikale Ansichten auszeichnen und Vulkan immer wieder in Misskredit bringen. Sogar terroristische Anschläge werden mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht, durch die sie ihre Unabhängigkeit erzwingen wollen."

Kirk schnaubte. "Und weil sie zu den Kolonisten gehört, ist sie automatisch eine Kriminelle? Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, solche Informationen einzuholen? Willst du jetzt jede Frau durchleuchten, die ich kennenlerne?"

Spock sah plötzlich ertappt aus und seine Wangen färbten sich grünlich. In einer anderen Situation hätte Kirk sich darüber amüsiert, aber jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf und er wurde wütend. "Du TUST es bereits, oder? Du spionierst mir nach und überwachst, dass ich ja nicht die falsche Frau ficke. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, es ist nichts passiert!" Er stellte sein Glas scheppernd auf dem Tisch ab und verließ wutentbrannt den Raum. Die Erklärung des Vulkaniers, in der es sich um die Sicherheit seiner Person und des Schiffes drehte, interessierte ihn nicht im Mindesten.

Kirk ging hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sich seine Räume befanden und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie war derzeit auf Kirk justiert und kein anderer konnte sie öffnen, abgesehen von Notfällen. Er hätte es auch keinem geraten, ihn jetzt zu stören.

Kirk schäumte noch immer vor Wut. Was bildete sich Spock ein? Er war durchaus selbst in der Lage zu entscheiden, mit wem er seine Zeit verbringen wollte. Er brauchte keinen Aufpasser. Spock war sein Freund, aber hiermit war er zu weit gegangen.

Noch lange später lag er wach und seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sein Ärger war etwas abgeflaut, doch Enttäuschung über Spock machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte ihn toleranter eingeschätzt, als dass er jemanden wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu einem Volk verurteilte. Das passte nicht zu dem Vulkanier, der sonst das IDIC-Konzept vertrat. Hatte er vielleicht diese Gründe nur vorgeschoben und war in Wirklichkeit.. eifersüchtig? Kirk hatte geglaubt, Spock inzwischen genau zu kennen, doch in letzter Zeit kamen ihm immer wieder Zweifel.

Mit Grauen dachte er daran, dass T'svai morgen zu ihnen zum Frühstück kommen würde, was ihm nach den Ereignissen des Abends als keine gute Idee mehr erschien. Andererseits, vielleicht brachte ja die Konfrontation endlich Klarheit über Spocks Beweggründe. Wobei er sich eigentlich etwas anderes von dem Treffen erhofft hatte. Seufzend schlief er endlich ein und glitt in unruhige Träume, in denen spitze Ohren eine Hauptrolle spielten.

***

Seine Befürchtungen waren jedoch unbegründet, denn als Kirk am nächsten Morgen noch verschlafen die Treppe hinunter kam, hatte Spock offensichtlich schon das Haus verlassen. "Umso besser, du grünblütiger.." murmelte Kirk. Als er sich gerade einen Kaffee gemacht hatte, tönte der Türsummer und er konnte auf dem kleinen Monitor am Eingang das ausdrucksvolle Gesicht von T'svai erkennen. Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie herein. "Guten Morgen, Jim." begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Sie setzte sich an den großen Esstisch und er replizierte ein umfangreiches Frühstück für sie beide. Sie aßen schweigend, ein wenig verlegen, die Vertrautheit von gestern wollte sich noch nicht wieder einstellen.

"Und, was hast du heute vor?" fragte Kirk die Vulkanierin lächelnd und kostete seine Pancakes mit Ahornsirup. Köstlich. Auch T'svai schien es zu schmecken, sie hatte einen Salat aus Gespar ausgewählt, einer vulkanischen Frucht. Diese Replikatoren waren leicht zu bedienen und hatten eine beeindruckende Auswahl. Er sollte anregen, die veralteten Nahrungsverteiler auf der Enterprise durch sie zu ersetzen. Ob das Budget das hergeben würde, war die andere Frage.

"Ich habe noch keine Pläne, Jim. Und ich würde gern Zeit mit dir verbringen." sagte sie offen, was ihn rührte. Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe es dir gestern nicht erzählt, aber ich verlasse morgen das Resort, ich muss zurück zur Enterprise. Wir haben also nur noch den heutigen Tag für uns. Es wäre auch für mich schön, wenn wir die Zeit miteinander verbringen würden." Er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste die Innenfläche. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Jim, könntest du mich mitnehmen zu einem Besuch auf der Enterprise? Ich möchte gern sehen, wo und wie du im Alltag lebst. Und dadurch würden wir etwas gemeinsame Zeit gewinnen."

Kirk legte nachdenklich seine Gabel auf den Teller. Die Entwicklung, die dieses Gespräch nahm, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. So attraktiv T'svai war, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Illusionen über die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung machte. Außerdem würde es noch mehr Ärger mit Spock geben, wenn er ihrem Wunsch folgte.

Sie bemerkte wohl die Ablehnung in seinem Gesicht und fuhr fort: "Und ich war noch nie auf einem Schiff der Constitution-Klasse, es wäre auch von wissenschaftlichem Interesse für mich. Wann habe ich sonst schon so eine Chance?"

Er resignierte. "In Ordnung, T'svai. Dann lass uns am besten schon heute abreisen, so kann ich dir in Ruhe das Schiff zeigen." Und Spock wird hoffentlich erst morgen dort eintreffen, dachte er bei sich.

T'svai freute sich, ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte nun und allein der Anblick einer so offensichtlich glücklichen Vulkanierin war jede Unannehmlichkeit wert, dachte Kirk überwältigt. Sie kam zu ihm um den Tisch herum, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schloss die Arme um ihn. Die Hitze ihres Körpers sprang auf ihn über, er suchte ihre Lippen und strich mit der Hand über ihre schmalem Oberschenkel.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte im Haus. T'svai sprang erschrocken auf, als Sekunden später Spock in der Tür stand. Kirk verdrehte die Augen. Er kam sich bald vor wie in einer Soap. Und er hasste solche Unterbrechungen. "T'svai, das ist mein erster Offizier Spock. Er verbringt ebenfalls seinen Landgang hier. Wir haben zusammen das Ferienhaus gemietet, was mir anfangs als gute Idee erschien." konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sticheln. Spock behielt seine stoische Miene bei und nickte T'svai nur kurz zu, bevor er seine Augen auf Kirk heftete. "Captain, wir sollten reden. Unter vier Augen."

"Nein Spock, nicht jetzt. T'svai und ich haben bereits etwas vor, das keinen Aufschub duldet." Er nahm demonstrativ ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Vulkanier um. "Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen auf der Enterprise, Spock. Dort werden wir genug Gelegenheiten für Gespräche unter vier Augen haben." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er mit T'svai das Haus.

"Was war das denn?" fragte sie atemlos, als sie draußen standen. "Ach denk nicht drüber nach. Du weißt ja, wie Vulkanier manchmal sind." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. T'svai blickte eher skeptisch. Sie wollte weitere Fragen stellen, doch er wiegelte ab. Warum sie mit den Vorurteilen Spocks belasten?

T'svai holte noch ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Hotelzimmer und dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Shuttlebus.


	3. Rückkehr

Auf der Enterprise angekommen, zeigte Kirk der Vulkanierin seine 'Lady'. Er gefiel sich in der Rolle des stolzen Hausherrn und führte sie mit wortreichen Erklärungen überall herum, vom Maschinenraum über die Labore bis hin zur Brücke. T'svai hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und stellte interessierte Zwischenfragen.

Am längsten hielten sie sich im Arboretum auf, dem botanischen Garten des Schiffes, wo die Vulkanierin ganz in ihrem Element war. Sie ging von Pflanze zu Pflanze, lass die Laborberichte und schaute versunken in Mikroskope. Kirk beobachtete sie, freute sich über ihre Wissbegierde und Interesse an allem, was sein Schiff ausmachte. Die Enterprise war sein ganzer Stolz und der Ort, an dem er sich am meisten zu Hause fühlte.

Mittags aßen sie in der Messe. Sie saßen fast allein in dem großen Raum. Doch McCoy war kurz zuvor von seinem Landgang zurückgekommen und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er lächelte T'svai zu, machte charmante Bemerkungen und kam schließlich auf Spock zu sprechen. "Jim, ich hörte, du hast unser Spitzohr überreden können, seinen Landurlaub zu nehmen. Respekt, Respekt!" Kirk brummte in sich hinein. "Danke für die Blumen, Bones. Ich fürchte nur, dass der Erholungseffekt bei ihm gegen Null gehen dürfte. Ihm kam nichts besseres in den Sinn, als mich zu überwachen und mir Vorträge zu halten."

McCoy runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht, dass ich unter die Spockfans gegangen wäre und unseren Vulkanier verteidigen wollte. Aber als erster Offizier ist er nun mal für deine Sicherheit zuständig, das solltest du ihm nicht anlasten."

Kirk winkte ab. "Prinzipiell hast du recht, aber er hat es mehr als übertrieben. Doch das können wir später bereden. Ich habe T'svai noch lange nicht alles interessante auf dem Schiff gezeigt." Er lächelte zu ihr hinüber.

"Du meinst sicher die Krankenstation, Jim. Ihr könnt gern direkt mit mir dorthin kommen" schlug McCoy halb im Scherz vor. Zu seiner Überraschung stimmte die Vulkanierin freudig zu. Als Biologin hatte sie sich zwar auf Versuche mit Pflanzen spezialisiert, aber sie begeisterte sich durchaus auch für Anatomie und Medizin.

Kirk klinkte sich an dieser Stelle aus, vorgeblich um etwas Papierkram zu erledigen, aber auch, weil er sich nicht gern auf der Krankenstation aufhielt, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Zu viele unangenehme Erinnerungen waren für ihn mit diesem Ort verbunden. Als die beiden fachsimpelnd die Messe verließen, machte er sich auf zu seinem Quartier.

***

Als es abends an der Tür seines Quartiers summte, schreckte Kirk hoch. Er hatte sich nur kurz hingelegt und war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Wahrscheinlich durch den Einfluss der ungewohnten Bewegung an der frischen Luft. Oder ich werde einfach alt, dachte er bei sich.

Er rappelte sich auf und ließ T'svai eintreten. Sie sah alles andere als müde aus, ihre Augen glitzerten und sie begann sofort von ihren angeregten Diskussionen mit McCoy zu erzählen, bei denen es sich vornehmlich um Heilkräuter und Homöopathie in der irdischen Medizin drehte.

"Ganz langsam, mein Mädchen, ich schlafe noch halb" sagte Kirk lächelnd zu ihr und küsste sie kurz. "Ich gehe mich erstmal duschen, OK?" "Oh ja, ich könnte auch eine Dusche vertragen." antwortete die Vulkanierin mit unschuldiger Stimme, die jedoch von ihren Augen Lügen gestraft wurde. "Dann komm doch mit.." raunte Kirk, legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und küsste sie erneut, dieses Mal intensiver. Seine Zunge erkundete ihren heißen Mund und traf dort auf einen leidenschaftlichen Gegenspieler. Er drückte sie enger an sich und spürte, wie sich sein Penis versteifte.

Er zog sie ins Bad. T'svai stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er öffnete ihr Kleid, ihren Rücken dabei mit Küssen bedeckend. Sie drehte sich wieder um und er bewunderte ihre kleinen festen Brüste mit den grünlich schimmernden Brustwarzen. Ihr Körper war groß und sehr schlank, fast hager, doch gleichzeitig durchtrainiert.

"Genug gesehen?" neckte sie ihn. "Jetzt bin ich aber mal dran." Sie zog ihm die Uniform über den Kopf, danach das schwarze Untershirt. Mit ihren schmalen langen Fingern glitt sie über seine muskulösen Brust und die breiten Schultern. Die Berührungen ließen kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen.

"Lass uns duschen, ich bin ganz verschwitzt." sagte er heiser und stellte die Dusche an. "Ist das in Ordnung für dich? Ich dachte, ihr Vulkanier habt es nicht so mit Wasser." Er lachte, musste an Spock denken. Ihm ging die gestrige Szene am Strand durch den Kopf, aber dieser Gedanke war jetzt wirklich fehl am Platze und er verdrängte ihn schnell.

"Keine Sorge, Jim. Auf She-ren haben wir im Gegensatz zu Vulkan recht viele natürliche Gewässer und schon als Kinder lernen wir wie nebenbei schwimmen. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, nicht zu sehr auszukühlen. Aber dafür besteht in der Dusche ja keine Gefahr." Sie lachte und trat unter den warmen Duschstrahl.

Kirk zog seine Hose aus und folgte ihr in die Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser perlte über ihre Körper. Im aktuell eingestellten Modus enthielt es flüssige Seife, so dass sich reinigender Schaum auf ihrer Haut bildete. Er verteilte ihn über T'svais Oberkörper, streichelte ihre Brüste und begann ihre Brustwarzen mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Sie stöhnte leise und lehnte sich an die Wand der Duschkabine.

Er drückte sich gegen sie, so dass sich nun ihre Körper vollständig berührten. Sein Penis war hart und steif und rieb an ihrem flachen Bauch. "Hast du inzwischen deine Gefühle.. geordnet." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und ließ seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel gleiten bis zur sensiblen Spitze. Als Antwort nahm sie seinen Penis in die Hand und umfasste ihn fest. Er stöhnte und bewegte sich in ihrer feuchten Hand in einem schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Durch die aufgestaute Erregung der letzten Tage dauerte es nur kurze Zeit, bis er zum Höhepunkt kam und sich über ihren Bauch ergoss.

Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile im Arm und duschten dann mit klarem Wasser den Schaum und Reste des Liebesspiels von ihren Körpern.

***

Nach dem Abtrocknen kehrten Kirk und T'svai zurück in sein Quartier. Kirk ging kurz zu seinem Terminal, um den aktuellen Statusbericht der Reparaturcrew zu checken. Sie lagen gut im Zeitplan und es gab keine unerwarteten Probleme. Er schaltete zufrieden das Gerät aus und ging zu T'svai hinüber, die nackt auf seiner schmalen Liege lag und einen Laborbericht las.

"Du bist wunderschön" murmelte er und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Schulter, den Arm bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Er drückte sanft ihre Beine weiter auseinander und betrachtete erregt ihre Scham. Sie war unbehaart und bestand aus vielen Häutchen, die den Blättern einer Rose ähnelten. Als er anfing, sie zu lecken, schloss T'svai die Augen und der Laborbericht fiel ihr aus der Hand auf den Boden. Sie fing an, sich unter seiner Liebkosung zu winden und er hielt sie fester. Sie drängte ihren Unterkörper gegen ihn, bis sie schließlich zuckend zum Orgasmus kam.

Kirk kam zu ihr hoch, küsste sie ungestüm und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er war voller Verlangen, aber sein Verstand zwang ihn doch noch eine Frage zu stellen. "T'svai, nimmst du.. etwas?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an, den Blick noch verklärt von den Emotionen der letzten Minuten. Schließlich begriff sie "Ach du meinst Verhütung? Keine Angst, ich mag keine klassische Ausbildung in Körperbeherrschung haben, aber als Vulkanierin kann ich die Einnistung eines befruchteten Eis problemlos unterdrücken." Kirk sah sie erstaunt an und nickte dann. "Gut, dann verlasse ich mich auf dich."

"Das kannst du, Jim. Auch wenn du nichts dagegen hättest, würde ich eine Schwangerschaft verhindern. Zum einen liebe ich meine Unabhängigkeit, ich will derzeit keine Kinder. Zum anderen würde ich niemals Mischlinge in die Welt setzen." Kirk horchte auf. "Warum? Empfindest du Menschen als minderwertig?"

T'svai hob entrüstet eine Augenbraue. "Natürlich nicht. Ich würde meine Kinder lieben, egal was sie sind. Aber sie wären ein Leben lang Außenseiter in der Gesellschaft, denn leider gibt es immer noch sehr viele Vulkanier und Menschen, die latent xenophob sind und Mischlingskinder ablehnen. Außerdem lässt sich kaum abschätzen, was bei diesem Genmix herauskommt, es sind Kombinationen möglich, von denen manche Behinderungen oder gar Nichtlebensfähigkeit bewirken."

Kirk schluckte. "Das wusste ich nicht. Unser erster Offizier ist jedenfalls sehr gelungen." Er lächelte. "Aber lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen. Oder am besten gar nicht mehr". Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem intensiven Kuss, der ihre Erregung neu entflammen ließ.

Als Kirk ihre Rose mit den Fingern sanft öffnete, hielt T'svai eine Hand an sein Gesicht und sah ihn fragend an. "Vertrau mir. Es wird dir gefallen!" flüsterte sie und er nickte nur, getrieben von seinem Verlangen, sie endlich zu besitzen. Mit einem Stöhnen drang er in sie ein. Gleichzeitig legte sie Finger an sein Kinn, Wangenknochen und Schläfe.

Kurz darauf fühlte er T'svais Erregung in gewaltigen Strömen über sich hereinbrechen, sich mit seiner eigenen Lust verbinden und alle Dämme sprengen. Er konnte nun nicht mehr nur sich selbst in ihr spüren, sondern auch was sie empfand, wenn er sich in ihr bewegte. Es war überwältigend. Er spürte, dass sie abgesehen von seinen sexuellen Empfindungen auch andere seiner Gefühle, Gedanken und Erinnerungen wahrnahm, aber es war ihm egal. Er schwamm auf einer Welle der Lust und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie sich in einer gewaltigen Explosion entlud.

Doch plötzlich schrie T'svai auf und riss sich von ihm los. Die Geistesverbindung wurde brutal getrennt, ebenso ihre Körper. Kirk brach zusammen, sein Kopf voll von Schmerz und Chaos. "Was zum Teufel.."

T'svai stand neben dem Bett, ihr Blick voller Wut, die Fäuste geballt. "Wie konntest du nur? Du hast einen T'hy'la, ich habe das Band gespürt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er empfindet, während wir hier.."

Kirk glaubte sich in einem Alptraum gefangen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er verstand kein Wort von dem, was die Vulkanierin ihm vorhielt. "Wovon redest du überhaupt, was für ein Band?"

"Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Jim. Oder.. weißt du es etwa wirklich nicht?" Sie sah ihn unsicher an, suchte offenbar in ihren Erinnerungen an die Geistesverschmelzung und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Du weißt es wirklich nicht! Spock hat dir nichts gesagt. Mein Gott, ihr seid beide Narren!" Sie raffte ihre Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an und eilte aus dem Quartier.

Kirk wollte ihr folgen, aber neue Schmerzen brachen über ihn herein und er fiel ächzend auf die Liege zurück. Er konnte nur noch den Notfallknopf drücken, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

***

"Was machst du denn für Sachen, Jim?" hörte er Bones besorgte Stimme über sich. Kirk öffnete stöhnend die Augen. Er lag in seinem Quartier und McCoy injizierte ihm gerade ein Schmerzmittel. Sein Kopf tat immer noch höllisch weh und ihm war übel, aber zumindest konnte er wieder halbwegs klare Gedanken fassen. Kirk versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sofort begann sich alles zu drehen und er fiel zurück in die Waagerechte. McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib liegen, Jim, und erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Kirk blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er berichtete dem Arzt in groben Zügen vom Ablauf des Abends. Dass eine abgebrochene Geistesverschmelzung Probleme bereitete, war ihnen nicht neu, aber was hatte die Vulkanierin dazu getrieben? Sie suchten nach einer Interpretation ihrer Worte. "Es klang, als wäre sie der Meinung, dass zwischen Spock und mir ein geistiges Band besteht." sagte Kirk nachdenklich. "Du meinst, wie zwischen vulkanischen Eheleuten?" fragte McCoy skeptisch. "Warum sollte er das tun?"

Kirk schwieg verlegen. Sollte er McCoy von seinen Beobachtungen erzählen? Er hatte letztlich nichts in der Hand, was Spocks Interesse an ihm wirklich bewies und er wollte ihn auch nicht bloßstellen, falls da etwas war. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Ist da nun ein Band oder nicht, Bones?"

"Ich bin Arzt, kein vulkanischer Heiler, Jim. Mit meinen Geräten kann ich zwar mentale Ströme messen, aber nicht deren Inhalt." Er überlegte. "Spürst du denn irgendwas in der Richtung?"

"Wenn ich Spock berührte, dann glaube ich manchmal, seine Empfindungen zu erahnen, aber nur sehr schwach, wahrscheinlich durch seine hohe Selbstkontrolle. Da er Berührungstelepath ist, habe ich das bisher für normal gehalten."

"Ist es auch, Jim. Bedeutsamer erscheint mir, dass er es überhaupt zulässt, dass du ihn berührst. Keiner von uns anderen darf das, selbst bei den medizinischen Untersuchungen ist er in dem Punkt uneinsichtig und verweigert alles, was nicht absolut unumgänglich ist. Du dagegen, wie es deine Art ist, fässt ihn immer mal wieder einfach so an, während ihr euch unterhaltet und er weicht keinen Zentimeter zurück. Jetzt wo wir darüber sprechen, wird mir dieser Gegensatz erst richtig bewusst."

Kirk seufzte. "OK Bones, ich werde offen zu dir sein. Ich habe schon länger den Eindruck, dass Spock interessiert an mir ist. Sexuell oder noch mehr, ich weiß es nicht."

McCoy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Du scherzt, oder? Lange war ich im Zweifel, ob das Spitzohr überhaupt etwas empfindet und jetzt ist er in seinen Captain verliebt? Nein, das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen."

"Obwohl es einiges erklären würde.." merkte er nach einer Weile an.

***

McCoy hatte Kirk noch ein Schmerzmittel hingelegt, das Licht gedimmt und war auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt. Er wollte in den wissenschaftlichen Datenbanken nach weiteren Informationen über vulkanische Telepathie suchen.

Kirk lag auf seinem Bett und trank etwas Tee. Körperlich ging es ihm jetzt besser, aber er war überaus verwirrt. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass in seinem Kopf eine Verbindung zu Spock bestand, ohne dass er irgendetwas davon bemerkte? Gut, er selbst war kein Telepath, aber T'svais Gefühle hatte er mehr als deutlich empfangen. Andererseits war das ihre Absicht gewesen, während Spock offenbar nicht wollte, dass ihm etwas auffiel.

Moralisch war es sehr fragwürdig, wenn der Vulkanier so vorging, dachte Kirk. Seltsamerweise entsprach dieses logische Urteil nicht dem, was er tief in sich empfand. War es nicht verständlich, wissen zu wollen, was in jemandem vorgeht, zu dem man sich hingezogen fühlt? Und wenn er T'svais Worte richtig verstanden hatte, tat der Vulkanier damit in erster Linie sich selbst weh.

Kirks Terminal leuchtete auf. Er raffte sich auf und las die eingegangene Nachricht. McCoy hatte ihm einen Artikel über die Aufnahme telepathischer Kontakte zugesandt und dazu geschrieben. "Ich weiß, es sind nur Spekulationen, Jim, und dir wäre ein Lehrbuch für vulkanische Schulklassen lieber. Aber wie wir alle wissen, sind die Vulkanier mehr als geizig mit Informationen über ihr geistiges Intimleben. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du es ausprobieren willst."

Als Kirk den Artikel lass, begriff er, was sein Freund meinte. Die Ausführungen über Telepathie stammten von Menschen, die in der Vergangenheit behauptet hatten, Gedanken und Empfindungen anderer lesen zu können. Menschen, die im allgemeinen also als sonderbar oder gar geistesgestört galten. Unter anderem enthielt er eine Anleitung, wie man einen Kontakt initiierte. Kirk schnaubte und schaltete das Terminal ab. Das war wirklich lächerlich!

Er machte das Licht in seiner Kabine endgültig aus und legte sich schlafen. Schlaf war das, was er nach diesem Tag mehr als alles andere brauchte. Doch nach einer halben Stunde ergebnislosen Hin- und Herwälzens gab er auf. Er wusste, er sollte dies hier nicht ohne McCoy tun, aber er wollte es JETZT wissen und ohne Beobachter.

Auf der Akademie hatte er einige Unterrichtsstunden Yoga genommen, zugegebener Maßen vor allem, um neue Frauen kennenzulernen. Aber es war genug hängengeblieben, so dass er sich recht schnell in einen Zustand der Ruhe und Konzentration bringen konnte. Wie in dem Artikel empfohlen, stellt er sich seinen Geist als vertrauten Ort vor, die Enterprise. Er 'ging' durch die Korridore, bis er vor Spocks Quartier stehenblieb. Er wollte die Tür öffnen, doch sie blieb geschlossen, auch der Summer brachte keine Reaktion.

Fast wollte er aufgeben, doch dann ging er in sich und holte seinen Wunsch, Spock zu finden, aus der Tiefe seiner Empfindungen nach oben. Er wollte ihm jetzt nahe sein, er wollte mit ihm kommunizieren, mit ihm - seinem T'hy'la! Dieses Wort und das Gefühl dazu waren ihm noch fremd, da vorher tief in ihm verborgen. Aber sie bewirkten, dass die Tür zu Spocks Kabine aufschwang und er eintreten konnte.

Spock lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er schlief ganz offensichtlich. Ob das bedeutete, dass er dies auch in Wirklichkeit tat? fragte sich Kirk. Obwohl er die Vision sehr plastisch vor sich sah, war ihm immer noch bewusst, dass er selbst sie in seinem Geist erzeugte. Er trat näher an das Bett heran. Spock sah verletzlich aus im Schlaf, er hatte sich in eine Embryonalhaltung gedreht, Beine und Arme angezogen. Seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den Lidern, als würde er träumen. Kirk berührte sanft seine Wange.

Und spürte, wie es zu einer Verbindung kam. Es kribbelte es in seinem Kopf, wie er es von Geistesverschmelzungen kannte. Gleichzeitig änderte sich seine Vision, er war nicht mehr auf der Enterprise.

***

Die neue Umgebung wirkte verschwommen, verzerrt. Es war wohl ein Traum, kein bewusstes Abbild der Realität, dachte Kirk. Er spürte Sand unter seinen Füßen und bemerkte Wasser, das sich ihm näherte, aber ihn nicht erreichte. Er hörte Schritte, die durch das Wasser gingen und drehte sich in die Richtung. Er sah einen Mann auf sich zukommen. Der Mann war ein Mensch und unbekleidet, sein Gesicht wirkte schemenhaft. Aber Kirk spürte sofort, dass das dort er selbst war.

Irritierender Weise fühlte er sich zu seinem Abbild intensiv hingezogen, all seine Liebe und sein Verlangen vereinten sich in dieser Person, die er doch selbst war. Scham kroch in Kirk hoch, bis er begriff, dass er die Situation mit Spocks Augen und Empfindungen wahrnahm. In seiner Hand fühlte er plötzlich ein Stück Stoff und er wunderte sich nicht mehr, als er ein Handtuch darin erkannte. Der Mann kam auf ihn zu und er bemerkte, wie sehr er vor Kälte zitterte. Mitgefühl und Sorge durchströmte Kirk, er legte ihm das Handtuch um und zog es vor seiner Brust zusammen.

Dabei berührte er sein Abbild und Erregung durchströmte ihn wie Lava. Er zog ihn näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn gierig. Das Handtuch glitt hinunter und er hielt ihn nun nackt und nass in seinen Armen. Dieses eine Mal störte ihn das Gefühl von Wasser auf seiner Haut nicht, alles was er wollte, war seinem T'hy'la nah zu sein. Doch mitten aus dem Kuss heraus stieß dieser ihn von sich. Der Mann drehte sich um und rannte davon, in Richtung einer fernen weiblichen Gestalt. Schließlich war von beiden nichts mehr zu sehen. Er war allein.

Seelischer Schmerz wallte in ihm auf, unendliche Einsamkeit umgab ihn. Er fiel auf seine Knie und kaltes Wasser rann über seine Hände. Er blickte zu dem Meer hinüber und wünschte, er läge tot auf seinem Grund.

Kirk schreckte hoch. Er saß auf dem Bett in seinem Quartier und sein Herz raste. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Noch immer spürte die überwältigende Einsamkeit, die er in Spock gefunden hatte.

Wie hatte er je an den Gefühlen Spocks für ihn zweifeln können? Es war so offensichtlich.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Er zog sich an, um zu Bones zu gehen. Er brauchte ihn jetzt, als Arzt aber vor allem auch als Freund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Als er aufstand, fühlte er plötzlich eine vertraute Bewegung, ein leichtes Rotieren unter seinen Füßen. Er erstarrte. Die Enterprise lief aus! Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass er keinesfalls tagelang meditiert hatte, sondern nur eine halbe Stunde vergangen war. Wer zum Teufel flog da sein Schiff?

Er rannte zur Tür und prallte dagegen, da sie sich nicht automatisch geöffnet hatte. Stöhnend rieb er seinen schmerzenden Arm.

Er sprach aufgeregt ins Intercom, versuchte jemanden zu erreichen, aber es blieb völlig stumm. Auch sein Terminal war offenbar gesperrt worden, denn er konnte keine Nachrichten mehr verschicken.

Kirks Gedanken rasten. Was war hier nur los?

Plötzlich flackerte das Terminal und ein Video erschien auf dem Display. Es wurde offenbar auf der Brücke aufgenommen, die unbemannt war. Nur an der Steuerkonsole saß jemand. Es war T'svai.


	4. Verwicklungen

"Was tust du da?" schrie Kirk. "Bist du jetzt verrückt geworden?"

T'svai drehte sich betont ruhig zu ihm um, ihr Gesicht verschlossen.

"Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt, Jim. Ich borge mir nur dein Schiff aus."

"Du borgst dir.. was ist mit der Mannschaft?"

"Keine Sorge. Es sind ja nur wenige an Bord. Fast alle schlafen und sind ebenso wie du in ihren Quartieren eingesperrt. Zwei Ingenieure musste ich mit dem Nackengriff überzeugen, dass sie zu müde zum Weiterarbeiten sind, aber sie werden sich wieder erholen. Um dir das mitzuteilen, habe ich dich kontaktiert. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um Crew und Schiff machst."

Kirk atmete auf, ließ sich seine Erleichterung aber nicht anmerken. "Wie gnädig von dir. Und was willst du mit der Enterprise? Heilkräuter sammeln?"

T'svai hob eine Augenbraue. "Natürlich nicht, Jim. Ich will nur ein paar vulkanische Kreuzer aus dem Orbit von She-ren vertreiben."

"Du willst WAS? Du wirst einen Krieg zwischen Vulkan und der Erde provozieren und was das bedeutet, wissen wir beide." Er versuchte, an ihr Gewissen zu appellieren.

"Nein. Die Föderation wird schnell merken, dass dieses Schiff entführt wurde. Und hoffentlich wird sie dabei aufmerksam auf die Missstände, die auf She-ren herrschen. Vulkan unterdrückt unsere Kultur, beherrscht unser Leben, unseren Luftraum und den Orbit, als wären wir ihre Sklaven."

"T'svai, das mag ja sein. Aber du begehst damit ein Verbrechen, du.." er erstarrte mitten im Satz, als ihm etwas klar wurde. "Du hast das von Anfang an geplant, oder? Man übernimmt nicht einfach so spontan ein Raumschiff ohne umfangreiche Vorbereitungen. Und du brauchtest Sicherheitscodes, die nur ich kenne. Das Schachspiel.. du hast mich damit ins Resort gelockt und bewusst verführt. Meine Gedanken gelesen. Du hast mich nur benutzt!"

T'svai schwieg eine Weile und starrte auf die Sterne, die auf dem Hauptschirm blinkten. "Das ist wahr Jim, und es tut mir leid. Vor allem, weil du mir nicht gleichgültig bist. Aber sein wir ehrlich, du hast mich doch genauso benutzt."

"Ich habe dich benutzt? Wie meinst du das? Ich habe dir nie eine Beziehung versprochen, wenn du darauf hinaus willst." verteidigte sich Kirk.

"Es war mir immer bewusst, dass du nur eine Affaire wolltest. Aber es ist mehr als das. Du hast mich nur begehrt, weil ich IHM ähnelte. Das ist mir inzwischen klargeworden. Du konntest oder wolltest keinen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, also hast du dir jemanden gesucht, der seine körperlichen Eigenschaften in sich vereint oder zumindest einen großen Teil davon. Als du meine Ohren liebkost hast, sah ich sein Gesicht in deinen Gedanken.. Natürlich erleichterte das meinen Plan erheblich." Sie lächelte traurig. "Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weh tut."

Kirk schwieg betroffen. Er gestand sich ein, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte beide, Spock und T'svai, verletzt, ohne es zu wollen. Er verhielt sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen und trampelte auf den Gefühlen anderer herum. "Es tut mir leid, T'svai, lass uns.."

Sie drückte einen Knopf und die Videoverbindung brach zusammen.

***

Kirk saß erschüttert in seinem Sessel, das deaktivierte Terminal anstarrend. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Und was konnte er tun, um dieses Drama zu beenden, bevor es zur Katastrophe kam?

Er war sich keineswegs so sicher wie T'svai, dass das hier friedlich ausgehen würde. An Bord vulkanischer Kampfkreuzer saßen keine Diplomaten, sondern Krieger, die vermutlich nicht viele Fragen stellten, bevor sie schossen. Und er bezweifelte, das T'svai allein das Schiff steuern und die Verteidigungsanlagen bedienen konnte. Bis irdische Schiffe den Kampf bemerkten und zur Hilfe kamen, konnte es zu spät sein. Wobei die Alternative, DASS sie rechtzeitig kamen und in den Kampf eingriffen, fast noch schlimmer war. Es konnte Vulkanier und Menschen zu Feinden machen und die Föderation spalten.

Nervös ging Kirk auf und ab und suchte nach Möglichkeiten, zumindest aus seinem Quartier herauszukommen. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er hatte einen Phaser und konnte versuchen, eine Öffnung in die Wand zum Korridor zu brennen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, aber eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht.

Gerade als er anfangen wollte, spürte er unvermittelt ein Kribbeln in seinem Kopf. Er ließ den Phaser sinken, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl.

Kirk visualisierte, wie jemand seine Kabinentür öffnete und eintrat. Es war Spock. Ihm stockte der Atem, als er den Vulkanier vor sich sah. Er sah ihn nicht nur. Er empfand seine Empfindungen, erinnerte sich an seine Erinnerungen, dachte seine Gedanken. Spock träumte dieses Mal nicht und er schien alle geistigen Abschirmungen fallen gelassen zu haben. Kirk hatte Mühe, die Vielzahl an Eindrücken zu verarbeiten, die in immer schnellerer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn einprasselten. Sein Kopf dröhnte. "Stop!" rief er, innerlich und in Wirklichkeit, denn es fiel ihm schwer, beides getrennt zu halten.

Sofort verringerte sich die Flut an Informationen, die von Spock ausgingen. "Es tut mir leid, Captain. Es war unlogisch, Ihre menschlichen Kapazitätsgrenzen zu ignorieren." Kirk lachte. Er war so glücklich, Spock zu sehen und zu hören, dass er noch der Alte war. Trotz all dem Neuen, das er nun über ihn wusste. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt umarmen. "Das ist durchaus möglich, Jim." Spock trat auf ihn zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. Kirk spürte die Berührung nicht wirklich. Aber Zärtlichkeit. Und Sehnsucht..

"Wie kommt es, dass du plötzlich Kontakt aufnimmst, Spock? Du hattest offenbar schon lange eine Verbindung zu mir, sie aber immer verborgen." Eine Welle von Scham und Schuldgefühlen strömte ihm entgegen. "Es ist schon gut, Spock." wehrte Kirk ab. "Erklär es mir nur."

"Es war nicht meine Absicht, das Band zwischen uns herzustellen, Jim. Wie du weißt, musste ich vor einigen Monaten eine Geistesverschmelzung zwischen uns initiieren, um in dir belastende Erinnerungen an eine Mission zu löschen. Dabei sah ich gewisse Bilder von mir.. sehr eindeutige Bilder."

Wieder flossen Spocks Schuldgefühle durch die Verbindung. "Sie standen für Träume und Wünsche, die meinen eigenen entsprachen und in dieser Situation, durch unsere emotionale Übereinstimmung und die körperliche Nähe bildete sich selbstständig das Band. Ich versuchte es zu kappen, aber das bereitete mir Schmerzen und deine Mentalwerte sanken dabei auf ein gefährliches Niveau."

"So habe ich nur eine stabile Abschirmung errichtet und das Band bestehen lassen. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass ich nie versucht habe, es wirklich zu nutzen. Zum Beispiel, um mehr von dir zu erfahren, als du mir sagen wolltest. Das wäre wirklich unehrenhaft gewesen."

Spock fuhr fort, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel: "Ich weiß, ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, einen Heiler hinzuziehen.. aber ich konnte nicht. Mir selbst einzugestehen, was ich für dich empfinde, fiel mir schwer genug, denn als Vulkanier sollte ich mehr Kontrolle über meine Gefühle haben. Aber es dir oder gar anderen zu offenbaren - das war mir unmöglich. Erst als ich heute aus meinem Traum erwachte und spürte, dass die Abschirmung von deiner Seite geöffnet worden war, dass du du also wissen musstest, wie es um mich steht, ging ich diesen Schritt."

Kirk nickte und gab Spock zu verstehen, dass er ihm nichts nachtrug. Er war erleichtert, dass wieder Ehrlichkeit und Klarheit zwischen ihnen herrschte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ihn die Situation belastet hatte, doch nun fühlte er sich befreit. Alles andere, was sie beide persönlich betraf, musste warten.

"Spock, wo bist du jetzt?" Er spürte Verwunderung über den Themenwechsel im Vulkanier. Dann standen sie plötzlich in ihrem Ferienhaus auf Gamma II und Kirk sah Spock in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden meditieren. "OK, du musst schleunigst Kontakt zur Sternenflotte aufnehmen."

Er wollte Spock gerade erklären, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, da fiel ihm ein, dass es ja viel einfacher ging. Er erinnerte sich gezielt an das Gespräch mit T'svai und fasste nach Spocks Hand, um ihn zu adressieren. Dabei ließ er auch die Szene nicht aus, in der T'svai ihn beschuldigt hatte, sie als Ersatz für Spock benutzt zu haben.

Spock zuckte unmerklich zusammen, dann nickte er. "Ich werde sofort das Sternenflottenkommando und den Föderationsrat kontaktieren. Ich habe ja versucht, dich zu warnen, diese She-ren sind unberechenbar und gehören dringend unter strengere Kontrolle."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Lösung des Problems wäre, Spock. Im Gegenteil, meinem Eindruck nach übt Vulkan zuviel Kontrolle auf seine Kolonie aus und sollte lieber akzeptieren, dass sich dort ein eigenständiges Volk entwickelt hat, das Wert auf seine Unabhängigkeit legt. Es hat einen ausgeprägten Stolz, der nicht zuletzt sicher auch in seinen vulkanischen Ursprüngen wurzelt."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis Spock die Verbindung beendete, um die Behörden zu informieren.

***

Doch Kirk konnte und wollte nicht ruhig abwarten, ob rechtzeitig eine diplomatische Lösung gefunden wurde. Er musste selbst handeln. Erneut hielt er den Phaser auf die Wand und begann nun, langsam ein kreisrundes Loch hineinzubrennen. Mit der Zeit wurde es immer heißer im Raum und er begann zu schwitzen. Schließlich hörte der Phaser auf zu strahlen, offenbar hatte der Emitter seinen Geist aufgegeben. Er warf ihn weg und trat mit einem Fuß nach dem, was an der Stelle von der Wand noch übrig geblieben war. Und wirklich, sie brach weg und der Weg durch die Öffnung wurde frei.

Kirk quetschte sich hindurch und fluchte über die erhitzen Ränder des Loches, die seine Uniform und Haut verbrannten. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig, er konnte nicht warten, bis sie sich abkühlten. Er sah sich vorsichtig auf dem Korridor um, aber wie zu erwarten, war niemand zu sehen. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass T'svai keine Komplizen hatte und war deshalb weiterhin auf der Hut, während er in Richtung Sekundärbrücke lief.

Denn das war sein Plan: Die Hauptsteuerung, die T'svai nutzte, zu deaktivieren und die Enterprise über die sekundäre Steuerkonsole aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Doch als er den Turbolift erreicht hatte, ging plötzlich ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Schiff. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und fiel auf den Boden. Das Licht flackerte und der automatische Alarm begann zu schrillen. Offenbar hatten Kampfhandlungen begonnen, es blieb keine Zeit mehr. "Brücke" rief er instinktiv und der Lift setzte sich in Gang. Als die Türen sich öffneten, sprang er in einem weiten Satz heraus und sah sich hektisch um, ob T'svai ihn erwartete. Er wusste, er musste ihrem Nackengriff zuvorkommen, sonst hatte er keine Chance.

T'svai hatte anderes zu tun. Sie rannte zwischen den Konsolen herum und versuchte hektisch, die Systeme in Gang zu halten und Kontakt zu den drei vulkanischen Kreuzern aufzunehmen, die auf dem Hauptschirm zu sehen waren. Sie war schweissüberströmt. Kirk überlegte nicht lange, sondern stürzte an die Steuerkonsole und leitete ein Standardausweichmanöver ein, so dass der nächste Torpedo sie verfehlte.

T'svai sah zu ihm hinüber und Verblüffung stand in ihrem Gesicht. Zögernd nickte sie ihm dann zu. Für ein Gespräch hatten sie keine Zeit, denn die Kreuzer gingen erneut auf Angriffskurs und sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie abzuwehren. Wie lange konnten sie so noch durchhalten? fragte sich Kirk. Ihre einzige Chance war Flucht, aber die Vulkanier hatten offenbar anderes im Sinn und fingen jeden Fluchtversuch ab.

Plötzlich hörten die Kampfkreuzer auf zu feuern und drehten ab. Kirk konnte es kaum glauben. Bis er begriff, dass Spock rechtzeitig den Rat hatte informieren können. Und was überraschender war: der Rat hatte dieses eine Mal offenbar ohne bürokratische Zeitverzögerung reagiert und dem vulkanischen Geschwader Befehl zum Abzug gegeben.

T'svai fiel erschöpft in einen Sessel, verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Als sie aufsah, standen Tränen in ihren Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Jim. Ich wollte ein Zeichen setzen, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war." Sie sah auf den Hauptschirm. Ihr Heimatplanet war dort zu erkennen, seine Kontinente und Ozeane. Und vulkanische Schiffe, die ihn umkreisen. "Nicht meine Ziele sind falsch, aber was ich bereit war, dafür zu tun. Eigentlich wusste ich es schon von Anfang an, darum habe ich auch keinen meiner Freunde hineingezogen. Aber ich war verzweifelt."

Kirk ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm ihr als erstes den Phaser ab, was sie willenlos geschehen ließ. Dann sagte er "T'svai, ich werde alles versuchen, damit die Föderation sich mit den Zuständen auf She-ren beschäftigt. Vielleicht kann ich etwas erreichen, du weißt, ich habe Einfluss und Beziehungen. Aber dass du vor ein Gericht kommst, kann ich nicht verhindern." Die Vulkanierin nickte resigniert und ließ sich von ihm in eine Arrestzelle führen.

Danach kehrte er auf die Brücke zurück, loggte sich im Zentralcomputer ein und entriegelte die Mannschaftsquartiere. Über das Intercom informierte er die anderen darüber, was passiert war und dass sie außer Gefahr waren. Er lehnte sich in seinem Kommandosessel zurück und fühlte sich endlich wieder als Herr über sein Schiff.

***

Als sie in den Orbit von Gamma II zurückkehrten, erwartete sie ein Feuerwerk an Funksprüchen. Natürlich war bemerkt worden, dass die Enterprise vorzeitig den Raumhafen verlassen hatte und es herrschte Chaos. Kirk konnte die Wogen glätten und gleich neue Reparaturaufträge vergeben, denn das Schiff hatte im Kampf einige Schäden erlitten. Sie würden noch mehr Zeit auf Gamma II verbringen müssen, was ihm nicht wirklich leid tat.

Er saß in seinem Quartier und wollte gerade die Sternenflotte kontaktieren, um neue Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Spock trat ein. Sein Spock, dieses Mal in Fleisch und Blut.

Kirk stand auf und konnte nichts sagen oder denken. So viel stand jetzt zwischen ihnen, soviel verband sie. Er trat auf den Vulkanier zu, sah fragend in seine Augen. Dann fielen sie sich gleichzeitig in die Arme. Die Umarmung übertraf jede Vorstellung, die er sich zuvor davon gemacht hatte. Er spürte Spocks körperliche und seelische Kraft, fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen. Die Sorgen der vergangenen Tage fielen von ihm ab, nichts konnte ihm mehr etwas anhaben.

Als Kirk den Kopf hob, sah er die verlockend schmalen Lippen des Vulkaniers vor sich und konnte nicht anders, als sie zu berühren. Einen Moment lang spürte er, wie Spock seinen Kuss erwiderte, sich fallen lassen wollte. Doch mit einer enormen Willensanstrengung drückte der Vulkanier ihn wieder von sich.

"Was ist los, Spock?" fragte Kirk atemlos. Er wusste doch, wie sehr ihn der Vulkanier wollte. Warum machte er nun wieder einen Rückzieher?

Spock sah ihn an, Traurigkeit in den Augen, die wohl außer Kirk niemand hätte erkennen können, denn die Miene des Vulkaniers blieb gewohnt ungerührt. "Captain.. Jim. Ich weiß, dass du mich begehrst, schon seit Monaten. Die Geistesverschmelzung damals, von der ich dir berichtete, hat es mir gezeigt. Aber es hat dich nicht daran gehindert, dich mit anderen Personen zu vereinen, T'svai war nur eine davon. Vor mir bist du geflohen und anderen hast du deinen Geist und Körper geradezu wahllos zur Verfügung gestellt. Warum?"

Kirk strich nervös sein Haar zurück. Er wusste, er musste jetzt ehrlich sein, sonst hatten sie keine Chance. "Es ist mehr als Begehren, Spock. Ich denke, ich liebe dich. Auch wenn ich früher einmal glaubte, das könnte mir nie passieren. Ich fühle mich nur in deiner Nähe vollständig, ich vermisse dich, wenn wir getrennt sind. Als Freund und Offizier bist du immer an meiner Seite."

Er dachte an all die Momente, wo Spock ihm beigestanden, einige Male sogar sein Leben gerettet hatte. An all die Stunden ihrer begrenzten Freizeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Selbst Schweigen war nie unangenehm zwischen ihnen, er fühlte sich immer wohl in Spocks Nähe.

"Aber was geschieht, wenn wir ein Paar werden? Beruf, Freundschaft und Liebe würden sich vermischen. Und du weißt, wie es in Beziehungen läuft, es gibt immer mal Streit, der sehr verletzend sein kann. Auch eine Trennung liegt im Bereich des Möglichen. Könntest du mich in solchen Situationen noch als Captain akzeptieren, meine Befehle befolgen? Würde unsere Freundschaft das überstehen? Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren, Spock."

Spock atmete tief durch. "Ich werde mich niemals von dir trennen, Jim. Daran gibt es für mich keinen Zweifel. Du bist mein T'hy'la, das bedeutet für Vulkanier Zusammengehörigkeit bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus. Wenn deine Liebe für mich einmal endet, würde mir das Schmerzen bereiten, aber es würde nichts ändern. Nichts an meiner Liebe, nichts an meiner Freundschaft und nichts an meiner Loyalität dir gegenüber."

Er zog Kirk erneut in seine Arme und umschloss ihn mit der Nähe und Sicherheit, die er brauchte. Sie küssten sich und dieses Mal gab es nichts mehr, was sie trennte. Ihre Zungen berührten und umschlangen sich. Ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander. Fieberhaft entkleideten sie sich, suchten die nackte Haut des anderen. Spock hob Kirk hoch, legte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt auf das Bett. Er erkundete mit seiner Zunge und Händen den menschlichen Körper, den er bisher nur aus Träumen kannte. "T'hy'la" flüsterte er voller Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen.

Da nahm Kirk Spocks Hand und führte sie an sein Gesicht. "Komm zu mir" bat er. Spock fand sofort die Verschmelzungspunkte und ließ all seine Erregung in die Verbindung fließen. Er fühlte, wie Kirk unter ihm erbebte und sich stärker an ihn drückte, fordernd und ungeduldig. Zuerst tröpfelnd, dann in einem immer stärker werdenden Strom überflutete nun Kirks Lust den Geist von Spock. Die Intensität der Übertragung überraschte den Vulkanier. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Mensch dazu fähig war.

Kirks Gefühlsstrom nahm weiter zu und wenige Sekunden später konnte Spock nicht mehr denken. Er stand in Flammen. Seine Hormone wallten, sein Penis war hart wie Stein, alle Muskeln waren angespannt. Er bewegte sich wie suchend auf dem nackten Körper seines Partners, sich an ihn pressend, sich verzehrend vor unendlicher Begierde und nur noch zurückgehalten von einem letzten Faden der Sorge, dem Menschen weh zu tun. Kirk spürte unbewusst dieses Hemmnis und er schrie durch ihr Band "KOMM!".

Der Faden zerriss und Spock drang in ihn ein. Kirk nahm ihn in sich auf, fühlte den Schmerz, aber er war willkommen. Sie waren vereint, in Geist und Körper. Endlich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er sah Spock vor sich, vertraut und so nah wie noch nie. Sie bewegten sich im Einklang, jedes Gefühl gleichzeitig wahrnehmend, jeden Wunsch spürend, bevor er formuliert war.

Der anfängliche Schmerz war längst lustvollen Empfindungen gewichen, die mit jeder Bewegung Spocks zunahmen. Sie taumelten auf den Höhepunkt zu und als Kirk fühlte, wie er kam, nahm er Spock mit auf die Reise. Ihre Körper zuckten, ihr Sperma ergoss sich. Wogen der Ekstase umspülten ihr mentales Band.

Das Band veränderte sich in diesem Moment, es öffnete sich weiter in beide Richtungen und verstärkte seine Verankerung im Geist des Menschen und dem des Vulkaniers. Sie bemerkten es mit Freude, aber sie waren zu überwältigt und erschöpft von ihrer Vereinigung, um sich darüber auszutauschen. Fest umschlungen fielen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

***

Als Kirk am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich körperlich gerädert, aber zufrieden und ausgeglichen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Leider war er allein im Bett. Hatte Spock schon seinen Dienst angetreten? Zuzutrauen war es ihm, obwohl er nicht offiziell eingeteilt war. Ob er sich auf der Brücke befand?

Kirk hatte sich diese Frage nur rhetorisch gestellt, doch es bildete sich eine Antwort in seinem Geist: Spock war in einer Arrestzelle. Kirk war sich darin sicher und er ahnte, dass diese Information aus ihrer Verbindung stammte, obwohl er nicht bewusst einen Kontakt initiiert hatte.

Aber was tat Spock in der Arrestzelle? Darauf bekam er keine Antwort und er machte sich Sorgen. Eilig zog er eine Uniform an und verließ sein Quartier. Er begegnete unterwegs mehreren Besatzungsmitgliedern, die ihn über die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages befragen wollten, aber er vertröstete alle. Er würde später im Konferenzsaal eine offizielle Ansprache vor der gesamten

Mannschaft halten, dann musste er nicht alles immer wieder neu erklären.

Bei den Arrestzellen angekommen, eilte er auf diejenige zu, in der T'svai eingesperrt war. Er hoffte, dass Spock ihr nichts antat, obwohl er das seinem Geliebten eigentlich nicht zutraute. Aber er wusste nun, zu welchen starken Emotionen der Vulkanier fähig war. Als er an der Zelle angekommen war und hineinschaute, legte sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

T'svai und Spock saßen sich gegenüber, zwischen ihnen stand ein dreidimensionales Schachbrett. Spock zog gerade eine Augenbraue hoch und überdachte offenbar seinen nächsten Zug. Was mochte den Vulkanier dazu bewegt haben, seine Meinung über die junge Frau zu ändern? Sie würden später darüber sprechen. Kirk schloss das Bild der She-ren und des Vulkaniers, die freundschaftlich an

einem Tisch saßen, in sein Herz ein. Es machte Hoffnung für die Zukunft der beiden Völker.

Er begab sich glücklich auf den Weg zur Brücke und schickte dabei einen spontanen Gedanken an Spock. "Ich würde gern mit dir zusammen noch ein paar Tage auf Gamma II verbringen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Kurz darauf fühlte er die Antwort.

"Ich werde da sein, Jim."

ENDE


End file.
